Last Chance
by Perhaps a Second Chance
Summary: How I think the Reichenbach Fall should have ended, from then John and Sherlock are running from the police. Just a little story I needed to write one night, hope you enjoy! Johnlock


Sherlock dragged John behind him as they ran through the streets of London, avoiding police cars, and people in general. Due to the unfortunate event of John becoming Sherlocks "hostage" and them being handcuffed together, they weren't going as fast as they could be, annoying Sherlock immensely.

"Come on John," He puffed, taking a sharp left as they came to the end of a dark alleyway, "We have to get there before Kitty gets home"

"Well you try being dragged along with handcuffs, it's rather uncomfortable" John huffed in reply "And who's Kitty?"

"Just a girl I met in the bathroom one time" Sherlock stated

"What do you mean in the bathroom?"

"It's not important right now, I'll explain later! Take my hand"

"What, why?"

"Take my hand!"

Johns cold hand, grabbed Sherlocks outstretched one, and held on tight. They found it much more comfortable now that the hard metal wasn't pulling at their wrists due to height and speed difference.

"Now people will defiantly talk" John mumbled to himself

They turned to the left and head down an alley coming to a dark green gate, the kind with bars along it. Sherlock jumps onto a nearby bin and clambers over the fence, John being pushed against it due to Sherlocks actions. Sherlock hops down on the other side and is about to ask why John hadn't done the same, but John opens his mouth first

"Sherlock, wait!" he grunts

He reaches through the bars, grabbing Sherlocks jacket and pulling him towards the gate rather roughly.

"We're going…. to need …..To coordinate"

Sherlocks eyes scan around until they lock on the top of the fence where both their hands are currently stuck

"Go to your right" he murmurs

"Huh?"

"Go to your right"

Sherlock and John lift their hands up and slip the handcuff over the first bar, they do this until they get to the gates opening, where Sherlock unlocks the gate. They move their hands over one more time until they're finally off the gate.

They speed through the alleys, their heavy breathing and footsteps the only sound in the quiet night. At one stage, as they were about to pass over a street to another alleyway a police car came cruising down the road, it's red and blue lights flashing and reflecting of the dark windows of nearby apartments and stores. Sherlock quickly stopped and pulled John back into the dark alleyway, and behind a small corner, shoving him into an empty space between a wall and an empty trash bin. Sherlock quickly followed squashing himself against John, who was pressed to the wall to get out of sight, just as he heard the police car stop in the alleyway. Sherlocks hands grabbed Johns tightly and pressed them on the wall on both side of Johns head, leaning in closer, hoping that the police wouldn't find him, as that would ruin his plans to talk to Kitty dramatically. They were so close, Sherlock could feel Johns breath on his face.

"Sher, Sherlock" John gulped, looking up at the mans face, inches from his "What, are you doing?"

"Police car" Sherlock sighed, rolling his eyes at looking down at John with an amused expression.

A bright light shone down the alley, cutting through the dark. Sherlock pressed himself closer to John, his chest against Johns, and their legs pressed together. Sherlock smiled to himself in amusement as he heard Johns breath hitch in his throat, and his heart beat racing.

Sherlock liked to play games with John sometimes, just to see his reactions as an 'experiment'. For example, there was the time when he asked John to grab his phone from his jacket pocket (which he was wearing), he noticed that John was slightly annoyed but he knew that John knew exactly where his phone was, yet John 'looked around' for it touching Sherlock trying to 'find' it.  
Another time was when Irene Adler came to their house, Sherlock started flirting with her to see Johns reaction, to happily find that John interrupted by saying his FULL name, including his middle name which he didn't like people knowing if he could help it, which only meant that he was desperate to stop them flirting with each other, but then quickly realising what he'd done, added, "if you're looking for baby name".  
Sherlock liked how easy it was to trigger some of Johns reactions, and, even though sometimes he felt guilty and bad about his experiments, he hoped that John would understand. Sherlock knew from the day that he met John that there was something special about him, and he didn't want to see that special connection they share crash and burn.

When the light finally moved on with the police car, Sherlock looked down to see Johns eyes were closed tightly, trying to steady his shaky breath. Sherlock couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, causing Johns eyes to open.

"What's so funny?" John questioned

"You" Sherlock smirked

"Why am I funny?"

Sherlock shrugged, a flicker of sadness crossing his face, before being quickly replaced by a more serious one. Sherlock had known that when the Lestrade had come to collect him, that this might be his last night with John Watson. He knew that the odds were stacked against him in surviving his "death" tomorrow morning, and even though he lived, John couldn't know that. He loved John dearly, and would do anything for him, and he knew that John loved him, but he didn't want his last few hours with John Watson to become a stupid misunderstanding. He wanted it to be perfect, well, as perfect as it could be while being handcuffed together and avoiding the police.


End file.
